Murderers Don't GO Home
by Demonshadows
Summary: this is a story for those that like a little bit of adventure, a little action and a little bit of insanity. Narutoxunkown until proven story.
1. Chapter 1

**Demonshadows: I've decided to make a one shot. If I get enough reviews I'll turn it into a full fledge story and solemnly swear to make and finish this story. I have always wanted to make a story like this but I've never had a finishing line. Now I do. **

Chapter 1: The musings of a Murderer

The lines between good and evil have crossed. Where in the code of ninja does it say that civilians who know nothing about war, deception, loss and insanity should be in control of a ninja village? I might've missed that day of school but I didn't need a book to pull out a knife from my back. I am a human sacrifice. The last of my kind. Born from hell and brimstone, my life has been decided to be one of hate and pity. When I was fourteen I graduated from the ninja academy. It was my hell. Being stupid is a choice not a lifestyle. I had to be to continue living. Even I knew that. Without the ability to defend myself I hid in any hole I could. Using a smile as my barrier.

I made a friend. He was not one to give pity and I found that it was better to feel a rivalry instead of an egotistical jack ass. We fought but it made us strong. Strong in a way where we couldn't in all honesty be touched by the outside worlds voice. Its judgmental point of view, its fist of its hate of difference. We were brothers. However we continued to fight. My strength made him jealous. His strength made me weary. I knew he coveted power but I couldn't sacrifice my strength for egotistical pride.

It was after the chunin exam he ran for power. Cowering under the skirt of a snake. We chased him down. We killed five who would deny us the right to save his life for his petty want to kill his brother. I guess people love not reading the other persons story but I knew it all. I know better the human mind then the Yamanaka family. Humans no matter what their goal or their reasons will always find a way to use human's lives for the coin to buy false peace. I knew Itachi's story, I knew Suaske's story, I know the villages story. Overrun by corrupt Politians, the cry and want of the crowd, and worst of all the weakness of the Shinobi Council. I trusted the five who came with me. Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, Kiba and Lee. They handled and killed those of greater skill. I however got stuck with my brother, not by choice…. Well not my choice.

The council knew of the snakes ambition from the man known as Danzo. His root crept into the night and brought back information of this whole "kidnapping". They brought Suaske into the loop. Offered him power that only the snake could provide. In exchange they told him to kill me. How do I know this? He's rambling right now about the entire plan. "Cue evil laugh". MUWAHAHAhA. Yep he's a douche. I hate how evil villains do that! they do this entire thing and wham. They spill the beans. A whole lifetime of planning and waiting and they just say their plan in ten minutes of fighting. I didn't even ask why. One second Chidori through the chest. Next he's spilling the beans. Rasengan…. A terrible Jutsu of great power… is shitty compared to a lightning jutsu I mean come on he just flayed me. Whatever he's done laughing time to put on my game face. Kyuubi is helpful when you wanna take of the kiddy gloves. He just slips on one rejuvenation glove that heals my body. The other he gives me a pat on the back and says "go for it". I smirk in agreement.

His laugh fades as he senses my power. The scent of fear fills my nose. The look of distress gives me, a predator the rush it needs. I know what he's thinking "wait, no, how can this be, that's the strongest move I have!" Yeah that's what every villain says after the the other guys stands up and proclaims that love or some other crap helped him. Truthfully I said "Fuck you". Next thing he knows he's being strangled. His back on the ground flailing at my face with those bag lady claws his second stage gives him. I laugh at how simple this is. Why didn't anyone figure out that instead of using an all mighty, Chakra draining jutsu. Just strangle the life out of them. Use your god damn hands that your god has given you and fucking throttle the life out of your enemy. God it's fucking exhilarating. He's getting weaker. His eyes fill with hate and a mixture of fear. The scent of piss mixes with his fear. Suddenly there was no Suaske. He was gone. His body a cruel mutation of a boy corrupted by old men. I stood. He fell. All I can here is the call. Ninja feel no pain, Ninja feel no love, Ninja feel no fear. Ninja…. Well I can't remember the rest but those three commandments were all I needed to live by. The sound of my comrades sandals interrupt my musings. I look down into the eyes of my dead brother, Kyuubi whispers "Murderers don't get to go home". One look into those eyes… I knew. I wasn't going home.

**Demonshadows: hey i dont own anything but my ideas and stories.**


	2. Blood Begets Blood

**Demonshadows: okay this is the second chapter of my story "murderers don't go home". I hope this will be a good one. Thanks to anyone who is reading this. Take care. Peace. Also I don't own anything but my stories. **

Chapter 2: Comrades in Blood

Naruto stood over the dead body of his brother. His form a cruel depiction of how his hate and anger poisoned his heart and mind. The darkness and the evil drained from his body staining the ground black. Promising that nothing would grow there. There in front of him was "HIS SENSEI" and 2 ANBU members, their Katana's black as a new moon night. Kakashi pulled out a scroll and read off it "Naruto Uzumaki, you have been judged by the council of The Leaf, and they declared that you are too dangerous to continue living with the normal populace. You are here by to be arrested and imprisoned in Konohagakure's maximum facility until further notice. May god have mercy on your soul.

The Anbu wasted no time appearing behind our young hero, slapping chakra suppressing seals onto naruto's back. However Naruto didn't intend to go quietly, he fell forward with their push and pushed off before rolling and bringing out a Kunai. Just because he couldn't use Chakra didn't make him a useless fighter like most shinobi, living as a child in the red light district taught you more useful things than you would think. The Anbu rushed forward as Kakashi watched with indifference knowing that Naruto would soon be handled and he could go home and read his porn. That didn't happen.

Naruto bent backwards as the black blades slid over where his head should've been. Before snapping back in place bringing his Kunai up to block one blade before grabbing the other ANBU's wrist, before jumping on the Anbu's arm, becoming a stiff board so that the force of the others sword would flow right over his nose, then he leaned back bringing the Anbu down. The kunai slid in without any resistance underneath the Anbu's chin, his Jugular Gushed its life fluid, spraying Naruto and dying him red. Naruto let go of the Anbu and rolled just as the others sword came down separating the now dead Anbu's arm off. Kakashi watched wide eyed as his loser student killed one of the village's top ninja with such simple moves, he got out a kunai just incase this Anbu died, as well as prepare his most famous .

Naruto ducked into one of the craters that his battle with Sauske had made as the Anbu's used a super ball of fire to kill the demon brat. Naruto had to think quickly, the Anbu had chakra, he had shit. What could he do? All there was around him were rocks! And suddenly out of the corner of his eyes he saw the blue crackling ball of energy of the Raikiri. Naruto grinned as a plan formed in his head. Just because he had no chakra at the moment and he was drained mostly out of his didn't mean he wasn't still a ninja.

Naruto jumped out of the hole running to some of the surrounding trees. The Anbu immediately followed. Firing fire balls all the way. Some managed to catch Naruto, his back burnt, but that wouldn't have been the first. But it was the first time that he was so tired, almost too exhausted.

/ Mindscape/

The Kyuubi, sat quietly. To push more of its Chakra into its young container would destroy his body and corrupt his soul. It couldn't do anything, nothing at all. The Kyuubi slowly dragged a single claw from the corner of its eyes down to its cheek. A tiny stream of blood resembled the action of crying. Demons don't cry no matter how much they wish they could.

/ Outside world/

Naruto hid inside of a tree, his burns wracking his body with endless waves of pain. He refused to cry out. It would mean he would die here, the Anbu watching, and listening for anything that would tell him where the Bain of his existence. The snap of a twig was the only warning he got.

Naruto fell from the leaves a sharpened fallen branch between his hands. The Anbu almost was fast enough to Kawarimi out of the way, but a fraction was all that was needed to impale the Anbu, however the Anbu was able to avoid a fatal blow. Naruto held the stick as it was. The shiny dark blade raised slowly, as his body was leaned back at an arch. Naruto watched slowly as the Anbu's mask slowly slipped. The blade was raised to strike, Iruka's face was bared. Naruto's eyes grew cold. It couldn't be, he wasn't, and it wasn't possible. Iruka's other arm rose joining the other on the weapons hilt. Naruto looked into his second favorite persons eyes. The blade dropped. Naruto watched as Iruka's face turned into a mask of violence and desperate hopes. His limp body doing one thing before letting go, Iruka tore off the cloak, his body riddled with explosive tags which ignited. Naruto stood star struck as Iruka's body exploded.

Kakashi watched as a portion of the surrounding woods exploded. Body parts rained down. Blood formed a mist. And out of the blood mist, fire and smoke, Naruto walked out. His left arm severely burnt, his shirt was gone revealing a multitude of scar told of long past. Naruto was bleeding heavily above his left eye. And a very visible limp told him of a shattered knee. His shock must've lasted for awhile because Naruto was standing, if only barely, in front of him, a cold Kunai in his hand.

"Naru-eh?" Kakashi looked down to the handle jutting out of his chest. Naruto's hand pulled it out with a wet sucking sound. Naruto looked up into Kakashi's shocked eyes. With a grunt of exertion, Naruto thrust his Kunai forward into Kakashi's gut, pushing forward as he did so. Creating an embrace that would've been brotherly if there wasn't a blade between them. Naruto pulled it out again and stabbed again. And again. And again. Kakashi could only hold on to the small frame of the boy. Knowing that this was not how he was supposed to die, to the hands of this demon. However a little part of him. a fraction of the whole knew that this moment would forever change things. Kakashi was feeling numb now. Cold to the touch. However he whispered.

"I knew there was a killer inside of you. Deep in your eyes the first day we met. It only took a killer to bring it out. I wish with all my being that our position was reversed. You're a murderer now in human form demon. I hope your sister and your mother fucking kill you!"

Kakashi slumped forward and slid off of Naruto's unsympathetic shoulder. Naruto's took a step back from the corpse. He had a sister and mother who ahd just left him here in this god forsaken village and now he's here killing his former sensei if you could call him that, and he killed his first teacher Iruka. What did he have other than his scars. Nothing just this horrible life. Naruto didn't realize that he was still stepping back until he fell back into the river, fast flowing and calm at the same time. He didn't move, he just floated along slowly falling into the abyss.

**demonshadows: here is the next chapter. have fun guys. **


End file.
